Secret Agent
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: DISCONTINUED!/Kehidupan sebagai agen rahasia tidaklah mudah. Ditambah lagi mereka harus membasmi organisasi jahat bernama "Baraque Works". Inilah bagaimana mereka harus menjalani kehidupan sebagai agen rahasia
1. Chapter 1

"**Secret Agent"**

**Disclaimer: One Piece **** Eiichiro Oda**

**Pairing: many more**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, abal, gaje and many more. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kok malah jadi iklan rokok?*. RnR please!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary: kehidupan sebagai agen rahasia tidaklah mudah. Ditambah lagi mereka harus membasmi sebuah organisasi jahat bernama "Baraque Works". Inilah bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai agen rahasia.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

"Oke, rapat hari ini kita cukupkan dulu. Sekian" ujar sang pemimpin rapat –Hancock. Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia keluar ruangan diikuti dengan beberapa orang lainnya sampai hanya menyisakan empat orang saja.

"Ehm, membasmi Baraque Works. Pasti sulit" keluh Nami.

"Ya, aku tahu tugas seperti itu tidaklah mudah. Kami percaya pada kau, Robin dan nee-san" ujar Sandersonia atau yang biasa dipanggil Sonia –adik pertama Hancock.

"Pasti kalian adalah orang paling dipercaya oleh agen ini untuk membasmi mereka. Kami yakin kalian pasti bisa, kok!" ujar Mariegold atau Marie –adik kedua Hancock.

"Ya, kami akan berusaha" ujar Robin.

"Kami bertiga akan dan pasti menghancurkan organisasi sialan itu" ujar Hancock yang tiba-tiba muncul. Keempat orang yang hanya ada di sana hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ada berkasku yang tertinggal" ujar Hancock sambil mengambil berkasnya yang tertinggal dan segera pergi. Saat dia hendak memegang knop pintu, dia berkata, "Kuharap, kau bisa memberikan informasi yang kami butuhkan, Robin. Mengingat bahwa kau adalah mantan anggota tersebut. Setelah kau meninggalkan organisasi itu, keberadaan Baraque Works baru mulai tercium. Jadi, kau tahu apa tugasmu kan Robin?".

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kan seberapa persen informasi yang aku tahu?" ujar Robin.

"Setidaknya kau kan bisa menyampaikan kepada kami apa-apa saja yang kau tahu" ujar Nami.

"Ehm, aku akan berusaha" ujar Robin. Tepat setelah Robin berkata seperti itu, Hancock berserta kedua adiknya keluar dari ruangan.

"Pasti sangat menarik" ujar Robin sambil menyeringai. Nami yangg melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Ka –kau mengerikan Robin" ujar Nami.

"Nami, Nami. Ayo, sekarang kita makan siang dulu" ujar Robin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Nami.

"Jam dua siang"

"Pantas saja perutku lapar"

"Ha ha ha"

.

"Tugas kita kali ini sulit" ujar seseorang yang memiliki luka dibawah mata kirinya sambil menggigit daging ayam dihadapannya.

"Ya, kau benar Luffy. Setidaknya kita harus berusaha" ujar Zoro.

"Hey, apa kalian tahu. Katanya, ̶ kau tahu SIA*?- juga memiliki misi yang sama dengan kita" ujar Sanji sambil menyulut rokoknya.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kita bisa berkomitmen dengan mereka dan membagi tugas" ujar Zoro.

"Kau lupa, apa? Tugas mereka sebagai agen SIA* itu lebih tebuka dibandingkan dengan kita. Kita adalah SJA* agen. Kita itu lebih tertutup dan rahasia daripada kita. Jadi mungkin akan lebih sulit jika kita harus berbagi tugas, kecuali kalau boss kita memang sudah berkomitmen dengan mereka" terang Sanji panjang lebar.

"Tenang saja Sanji, aku sudah menghubungi pimpinan mereka dan katanya mereka setuju. Yah, walaupun mungkin mereka akan menemukan kesulitan" ujar boss yang mereka maksud secara tiba-tiba. Setelah itu dia ikut berkumpul dengan mereka bertiga.

"Ace? Kau sudah makan?" tanya Luffy sambil menyodorkan satu porsi fried chicken dihadapannya.

"No thanks, aku sudah makan" ujar Ace.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku habiskan, ya!" ujar Luffy sambil melahap makanannya dengan semangat.

"Hah, aku bingung denganmu. Bisa makan sampai sepuluh porsi sekali makan, tapi tetap tak ada perubahan pada tubuhmu, apalagi otakmu itu" ujar Sanji.

"Habis, dia kan makan apa saja" ujar Zoro.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Kepolisian Jepang sudah tahu-menahu soal ini?" tanya Sanji.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya, belum dan memang itu tidak boleh" jawab Ace.

"Apakah mereka akan segera diberitahu?" tanya Zoro.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh tahu soal ini. Termasuk Kepolisian Jepang" jawab Ace.

"Kalau kita?" tanya Zoro.

"Kemungkinan mereka akan memberitahu. Tapi entahlah. Justru dengan begitu akan mempermudah jalus akses mereka bukan?" ujar Ace.

"Ya, kau benar" ujar Sanji.

"Tolong ramennya satu porsi lagi, ya!" teriak Luffy sampai-sampai semua orang yang ada di kantin itu sontak melihatnya.

"Baik" jawab pelayan tersebut sambil menyungginggkan senyum manisnya. Setelah itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka tadi.

"Hey, kalian aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ujar Luffy.

"Kau mau tanya apa?" tanya Ace.

"Memangnya apa sih perbedaan kita dan dengan mereka? Daritadi aku perhatikan kalian serius sekali membicarakan mereka" tanya Luffy polos.

Gubrak!

Alhasil mereka bertiga yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Luffy pun sukses terjatuh dari bangkunya masing-masing.

"Masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu, hah? Kau ini agen rahasia, kan?" ujar Zoro mencoba sabar.

"Luffy, Luffy. Kau ini bodoh sekali sih!" seru Sanji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehm, jadi begini, ya" ujar Ace, "perbedaannya tadi sudah disebutkan sedikit oleh Sanji. Kita itu sedikit lebih tertutup dan rahasia dibandingkan mereka. Sedangkan mereka, walaupun sama-sama dalam pemerintahan Jepang, mereka itu setidaknya lebuih terbuka. Dan lagi, daftar agen-agen kita kan yang tahu hanya pemerintahan saja, kalau mereka ada beberapa petinggi di Kepolisian Pusat yang tahu. Kurang lebih begitu"

"Mengerti kau Luffy?" tanya Zoro. Luffy memasang pose seperti orang berpikir. Sedetik kemudian dia menjawab.

"Nggak" jawab Luffy polos. Mereka pun terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Dasar bodoh!" ujar mereka bertiga.

"Shishishi"

.

"Baroque Works, Crocodile, sang boss" ujar Hancock sambil membolak-balikkan berkas yang ada di tangannya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang wanita cantik. Satu berambut orange, dan satu lagi berambut raven.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami Hancock?" tanya Nami.

"Silahkan duduk dulu" tawar Hancock sambil memutar kursinya. Setelah itu mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang Hancock tunjuk tadi.

"Aku ingin mengetahui informasi lebih lanjut soal..." ujar Hancock yang segera dipotong oleh Robin.

"Baraque Works?" tebak Robin tepat sasaran.

"Ya, benar" ujar Hancock.

"Kalau begitu mulai dari mana?" tanya Robin.

"Dari dirimu. Selama ini, setelah kau masuk FBI, kita belum pernah berbicara serius. Makanya aku sangat mengharapkan bahwa kita bisa sinkron satu sama lain" ujar Hancock.

"Baiklah. Aku hanyalah seorang ilmuwan dan seorang arkeolog malang karena ibunya dibunuh oleh Crocodile. Ruang kerjaku hanya sebuah laboratorium dan perpustakaan. Ruang lingkupku sangat terbatas dan dibatasi" ujar Robin.

"Hanya segitu tentangmu?" tanya Hancock.

"Iya. Sekarang juga aku bisa menjelaskan mengenai organisasi tersebut" ujar Robin sambil menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "kalian pasti sudah tahu mereka itu siapa, kan? Diketuai oleh Crocodile. Ada beberapa anggotanya –yang aku tahu- yang ahli menyamar, ahli membuat bahan peledak, ahli menembak, dan ahli memakai pedang. Jumlah anggotanya tak kuketahui secara pasti. Wilayah operasi mereka berpindah-pindah dan aku tidak tahu mana wilayah pusat mereka. tapi terakhir kali mereka beroperasi di wilayah Shibuya. Hanya segitulah informasi yang kuketahui tentang mereka" jelas Robin. Nami dan Hancock hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Aku ingin tahu. Kenapa kau keluar dari organisasi itu" tanya Nami. Robin pun kaget. Tapi, kemudian dia menjelaskannya.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa selama ini yang membunuh ibuku adalah mereka –adalah Crocodile-. Aku kira mereka adalah orang baik yang menolongku saat aku masih kecil. Setelah itu, aku dipungut dan dibesarkan oleh mereka. Tapi, enam bulan lalu aku baru mengetahui fakta itu. Fakta bahwa ibuku dibunuh oleh Crocodile. Aku yang baru mengetahui hal itu pun langsung kabur dari organisasi itu dan mereka semua mencariku. Tapi, aku tetap bersembunyi di tempat persembunyianku. Kurang lebih sekitar satu bulan kemudian, pergerakan Baraque Works terdengar oleh SJA. Aku pun sempat ditawari Program Perlindungan Saksi. Tapi, aku menolak. Aku tak mau lari dari kenyataan. Sebagai gantinya, aku memohon agar diizinkan masuk dalam agen ini. Dan permohonanku diterima. Nami lah yang menjadi teman pertamaku di sini. Kisah hidup seorang Nico Robin, tamat" terang Robin. Hancock dan Nami hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kisah hidupmu tak jauh beda denganku kisah hidupku" lirih Hancock.

"Hancock!" pekik Nami, "ok, jangan mulai. Kisah hidupmu itu jika diceritakan hanya akan membuatmu bersedih".

"Iya". Sedetik kemudian Hancock tersenyum.

"Oh, ya Robin. Tadi kau bilang wilayah operasi mereka yang terakhir adalah Shibuya, ya?" tanya Nami.

"Iya benar. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Robin balik.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa" ujar Nami. Tapi Robin melihat wajah Nami berubah menjadi –sedih?

"Aku mau ke ruang Boss. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar Hancock.

"Untuk?" tanya Nami dan Robin bersamaan.

"Tentang persiapan" ujar Hancock.

"Hm, baiklah" ujar Nami dan Robin bersamaan –lagi.

.

"Aku minta lebih baik kalian selidiki dulu anak yang bernama 'Nefertari Vivi' di Grand Line High School" ujar 'Boss' tersebut.

"Hm, baiklah. Lalu?" tanya Hancock.

"Selain itu, apa tugas kami?" tanya Nami.

"Hancock, kau menyamar di Grand Line High School sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris. Robin, aku ingin kau menyamar menjadi pelanggan tetap di pusat pelatihan pedang. Jarak antara kedua tempat itu tidak cukup jauh. Nami, aku mau kau melamar penjadi pelayan di cafe bar yang tidak cukup jauh dari tempat Robin. Khusus untuk Hancock, kau bisa langsung mulai esok hari" ujar Franky.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Nami.

"Sisanya akan kupikirkan nanti. Lebih baik kalian istirahat, besok kita harus sudah mulai" ujar Franky.

"Roger!" seru mereka bertiga kompak. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga pergi menuju kamar masing-masing dan segera beristirahat. Karena besok pasti adalah hari yang melelahkan.

Tsuzuku

SJA: Spionase Japan Agent. Bertugas memata-matai suatu kelompok/ orang yang dianggap membahayakan Jepang. Berada di bawah pemerintahan Jepang. Bersifat sangat tertutup dan sangat rahasia

SIA: Sphinx Inteligent Agent. Sama dengan SJA, tetapi mereka lebih terbuka

Ehm, gaje sangat, ya? Gomen. Soalnya aku bingung nentuin akhirnya. Kalo diterusin malah kepanjangan. Mengerti, ya? *Readers: ga bakal pernah ngertiin!* #pundung di pojokan sambil garuk-garuk tembok. Plot ceritanya juga ngaco bener. Di sini ceritanya kedudukan Hancock di atas Robin dan Nami dan lagi, para agen ini tinggal di satu gedung apartement, jadi ga kepisah-kepisah. Gomen, kalo ada yang bingung. Awalnya aku bikin mereka ini agen FBI dan CIA, karena takut ngeplagiat Conan sama menimbulkan salah paham, jadi aku ganti aja. Ini sudah diedit dan sudah saya perbaiki kesalahan saya atas saran eleamaya-san

Ga usah basa-basi, lagi

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou for eleamaya yang sudah memberikan concritnya kepada saya.**

**eleamaya: arigatou senpai! Udah saya perbaiki kan? Bersediakah untuk mereview lagi?**

**Tak usah banyak bacot. Chapter dua saya persembahkan!**

"**Secret Agent"**

**Disclaimer: One Piece **** Eiichiro Oda**

**Pairing: many more**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, abal, gaje and many more. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kok malah jadi iklan rokok?*. RnR please!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary: kehidupan sebagai agen rahasia tidaklah mudah. Ditambah lagi mereka harus membasmi sebuah organisasi jahat bernama "Baraque Works". Inilah bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai agen rahasia.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hoam" ujar Sanji sambil menguap dan merenggangkan badannya. Dia melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya.

Pukul 05.30. Untuk orang biasa memang trelalu pagi, tapi tidak untuk dirinya. Dia harus bangung lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

'Masih jam segini? Lebih baik aku bangunkan yang lainnya dulu' ujar Sanji sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Setelah itu, dia coba mengetuk pintu kamar Luffy. Tak ada jawaban. Dia coba mengintip, dan...

'Luffy masih tertidur' pikir Sanji. Lalu dia menutup pintu kamar Luffy dan pergi ke kamar Zoro.

Setelah mengetuk dan mengintip...

'Marimo juga masih tidur' pikir Sanji. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke kamarnya kembali.

'Lebih baik aku mandi dulu saja' batin Sanji. Setelah itu dia merapihkan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Skip time

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, Sanji sudah keluar kamar mandi dan segera berganti baju. Setelah itu, dia berencana membangunkan kedua temannya itu.

"Woy, Luffy! Bangun! Sudah siang!" seru Sanji yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh Luffy.

'Ah, coba membangunkan Marimo dulu' pikir Sanji.

"Marimo! Cepat bangun!" seru Sanji. Terlihat tubuh Zoro bergerak dan membuat Sanji senang sekaligus heran.

'Tumben sekali gampang dibangunkan'. Ternyata eh ternyata, Zoro hanya mencari posisi tidur yang enak. Sanji pun hanya terheran-heran. Karena terlalu malas memikirkan mereka berdua, Sanji pun keluar kamarnya dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Ace.

"Ace!"

"Sanji? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Belum"

"Hahaha kau ini"

"Sudah tahu sudah bangun! Masih nanya!"

"Iya, iya ga usah marah kan bisa. Emangnya ada apa? Kok manggil?"

"Adikmu itu dan si Marimo itu susah sekali dibangunkan"

"Bukannya memang susah, ya?"

"Tapi kemarin aku dan mereka berdua tidur lebih awal dua jam! Masa sampai kam sekarang belum bangun-bangun juga?". Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok makhluk yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur (?).

"Kalian kok berisik sekali sih?" tanya Luffy maish sedikit linglung.

"Biarin. Sana gih, cepetan mandi! Bau tahu!" ujar Ace.

"Baiklah" ujar Luffy.

"Eh, Luffy!" seru Sanji saat Luffy hampir memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Setelah kau mandi, tolong kau bangunkan si Marimo itu!" perintah Sanji.

"Ya baiklah" ujar Luffy. Setelah itu, dia langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

"Sanji, kau sudah makan?" tanya Ace.

"Belum. Kau?"

"Sama. Lebih baik kita turun dan sarapan. Kita harus mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk misi kita kali ini" ujar Ace.

"Ehm, okay" ujar Sanji. Setelah itu mereka turun dari kamar mereka yang di lantai dua dan mulai sarapan di ruang makan.

.

"Zoro! Zoro! Bangun Zoro!" seru Luffy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Zoro. Tapi tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.

"Akh, sepertinya aku harus mencari bantuan". Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luffy pun keluar kamar untuk mencari bantuan (?).

"Akh, Brook!" seru Luffy saat dia melihat Brook.

"Yo, ada apa Luffy?" tanya Brook. Saat Luffy mau menjawab, dia langsung melihat tangan kanan Brook yang membawa ember berisi air.

"Itu air apa, Brook?" tanya Luffy sambil menunjuk barang yang dimaksud.

"Oh, ini sih bekas air cuciian mobil. Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Brook.

"Boleh aku pinjam sebentar?" pinta Luffy.

"Ehm, boleh" ujar Brook sambil meyerahkan embernya. Setelah itu, Luffy pun membawa ember tersebut dan bersiap agar Zoro merasakan tsunami buatannya (?).

Byurr

Air-air 'keramat' itu telah sukses mendarat di sekujur tubuh Zoor. Tapi, hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Arrgh! Kenapa kau ini sudah sekali dibangunkan sih Zoro?" ujar Luffy frustasi. Setelah itu, Luffy keluar kamar dan kembali menyerahkan embernya pada Brook.

"Nih" ujar Luffy sambil menyerahkan embernya.

"Lho? Isinya ke mana?" tanya Brook.

"Sudah aku buang" ujar Luffy enteng sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ke mana?" tanya Brook sedikit berteriak.

"Ke suatu tempat!" seru Luffy sebelum dia menghilang di balik tangga.

"Hah?" ujar Brook bingung. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan dari kamarnya Luffy.

"Aaaaaa!"

"Kau kenapa Zoro?" tanya Brook setelah dia memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Siapa yang berani-berani menumpahkan air kotor ke bajuku, hah?" seru Zoro.

Glek

'Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Luffy, adalah Zoro?' batin Brook tanpa menyadari bahwa kini Zoro tengah memandanginya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Brook.

"Kau kan yang membuatku seperti ini?" hardik Zoro.

"Enak saja! Ini itu perbuatan Luffy tahu! Jadi, jangan salahkan aku" ujar Brook sambil melengggang keluar dari kamar Zoro.

"LUFFY!"

.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Hancock. Mari kita lihat terlebih dahulu. Memakai blazer abu-abu dengan rok yang terbilang mini, memakai kacamata yang berhubungan langsung dengan monitor*, dan rambut hitam yang dibuarkan terurai. Menurut kalian?

"Wow, you look so beautiful, Hancock!" puji Nami.

"Ya, Nami benar" ujar Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Thanks" ujar Hancock.

"Kalau aku?" tanya Nami. Ehm, rambut orange yang digelung dengan indah dan rapi, baju super mini –yang pastinya membuat para lelaki langsung nosebled-, dan tak lupa kacamata yang sama dengan Hancock. Pasti saat ini Nami cantik sekali.

"Ehm, kawai" ujar Robin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hontou?" ujar Nami tidak percaya. Robin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti ketika kau jalan banyak pria yang mendekatimu. Terlebih lagi, cafe bar itu mayoritasnya laki-laki" ujar Hancock.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Robin kemudian. Baju kaos tanktop dengan dibagian perut yang sedikit terangkat, rambut dengan gaya ponytail, kacamata, dan celana ketat selutut. Oh, tak lupa dengan topi kesayangannya juga.

"Wow, sangat cantik. Kau tampak lebih muda dari umurmu" ujar Nami.

"Ha ha ha" tawa datar Hancock.

"Jangan lupa memakai earphone kita" ujar Robin memperingatkan.

"Aku hampir saja lupa" ujar Nami. Nami pun segera memakai earphone mereka.

"Kau selalu begitu, Nami" ujar Hancock.

"Pastikan kalau kalian sudah memakai mikrofon geraham" ujar Hancock.

"Sudah kok" ujar Robin.

"Karena sekarang kita sudah siap, ayo kita breakfast dulu!" seru Nami. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun segera turun dan memulai sarapan.

.

"Ah, untung saja badanku tidak gatal-gatal. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku akan membunuhmu Luffy!" seru Zoro.

"Shishishi. Gomen Zoro! Habis kau susah sekali dibangunkan, sih!" ujar Luffy enteng.

"Grrh, kau" geram Zoro. Tapi sesaat kemudian Zoro menjadi tenang kembali, sebab tak ada gunanya melawan anak dengan otak berpentium rendah.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini. Bertengkar terus" keluh Sanji.

"Ya, Sanji benar. Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Ace.

"Ya" ujar mereka bertiga kompak.

"Oh, ya. Sanji, jangan lupa bawa pulpen bercamera ini. Kau kan selalu memakai jas" ujar Ace sambil memberikan pulpen yang dimaksud.

"Jangan lupa untuk melapor kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres atau mencurigakan" ingat Ace.

"Baik!" ujar mereka bertiga kompak.

"Grand Line High School, tampaknya menyenangkan" ujar Luffy.

"Jelas menyenangkan, di sana kan ada banyak kantin" ujar Zoro.

"Cafe bar. Wah pasti banyak perempuan-perempuan cantik dan seksi!" ujar Sanji. Sekarang wajahnya udah mesem-mesem ga jelas.

"Tapi Zoro kau juga enak, kan? Bisa berlatih pedang juga" ujar Luffy.

"Ehm, betul juga" ujar Zoro sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jangan keenakan!" seru Ace.

"Iya, iya" ujar mereka bertiga kompak –lagi.

"Sudah sana berangkat! Luffy, aku tidak mau kau terlambat! Murid baru kok terlambat" nasehat (baca: perintah) Ace.

"Roger, Boss!".

Tsuzuku

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah para agen ini akan saling bertemu?

Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya!

Gomen, kalo romance dan crimenya belum kerasa *emang!*. Aku pengennya dikisahin kayak gini dulu, baru untuk urusan spynya chapter selanjutnya. Ehm, tak usah basa-basi lagi...

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou for sweet miracle 'michu 17, hanata, and eleamaya**

**sweet miracle 'michu 17: tak apa-apa. Emang sih, saya juga terinspirasi dari sana. Oh, ya? Arigatou! Wkwkwk. Gomenasai, virus WB tiba0tiba menyerang saya. Ini udah update!**

**hanata: waw, arigatou! E –eh? Pairnya suka? Arigatou!**

**eleamaya: lha? Kalo ga salah waktu di pulau langit baju Robin kayak gitu. Jujur aja, ya eleamaya-san. Aku baru baca komik One Piece itu cuman baru antara 3-4 kali. Itu juga cuman berapa halaman. Ga nyampe satu chapter lah. Jadi, kalo soal kayak begituan aku sama seklai ga ngerti dan sama seklai ga tau. Aku cuma nonton animenya aja dan itu udah discontinued karena udah ga ditanyangin lagi. Aku juga orangnya ga bisa bikin deskripsi, susah banget. Rencananya sih mau imbang aja, ga mau slight. Kiwi sama Moz itu siapa? Bawahannya Franky? Ini udah update!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san karena telah mereview fic saya! Chapter tiga saya persembahkan!**

"**Secret Agent"**

**Disclaimer: One Piece **** Eiichiro Oda**

**Pairing: many more**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, abal, gaje and many more. Sisanya silahkan nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kok malah jadi iklan rokok?*. RnR please!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary: kehidupan sebagai agen rahasia tidaklah mudah. Ditambah lagi mereka harus membasmi sebuah organisasi jahat bernama "Baraque Works". Inilah bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai agen rahasia.**

**Happy Reading!**

**A/N: Luffy dan Hancock masuk di hari yang sama. Ini hanya menceritakan bagian Luffy x Hancock**

**Chapter 3**

"Hm, Grand Line High School. Jadi ingat masa-masa SMA," ujar Hancock ketika turun dari mobilnya. Saat turun, semua mata tertuju padanya, baik itu murid, guru bahkan satpamnya sekaligus. Hanya satu yang mereka pikirkan.

'Cantik sekali perempuan ini!'

"Ehm, Boa Hancock? Guru Bahasa Inggris yang baru?" ujar seorang guru perempuan berambut pendek dengan kacamata di wajahnya.

"Ah, ya. Itu saya. Bisa antarkan saya ke ruang kepala sekolah?" ujar Hancock dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh.

"Mari saya antarkan," ujar Tashigi dengan tersenyum.

'Baru jadi guru baru saja sudah sombong. Huh!' batin Tashigi kesal.

.

"Jadi, Nona Hancock. Anda sudah bisa mulai mengajar hari ini juga. Jadwalnya sekarang di kelas XI B," ujar 'kepala sekolah' tersebut.

"Arigatou Smoker-san," ujar Hancock sambil berdiri dan menyalami tangan Smoker.

"Douitashimashite. Mari, silahkan," ujar Smoker. Setelah itu, Hancock keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan segera menuju kelas XI B.

.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan guru Bahasa Inggris yang baru," ujar Smoker di depan kelas.

"Udah ada murid baru, sekarang ada guru baru?" celetuk Margaret.

"Margaret, diam dan perhatikan saya!" seru Smoker.

"Ya ya ya."

"Silahkan masuk," ujar Smoker mempersilahkan. Hancock pun masuk kelas dan kelas yang tadinya ribut sekarang menjadi sunyi sepi seperti di kuburan (?).

"Ehm, anak-anak. Perkenalkan nama saya Boa Hancock. Saya akan menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris kalian yang baru. Sekian," ujar Hancock mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya. Bisa tebak apa yang terjadi di kelas ini? Ya, benar. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan semuanya terpana akan kecantikan Hancock, kecuali satu orang.

"Kita mulai pembelajarannya," ujar Hancock.

"Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu," ujar Smoker. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Smoker pun meninggalkan kelas.

Mata Hancock menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan kelas sampai dia menemukan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Lu –Luffy," ujar Hancock.

'Kenapa dia di sini? Jangan-jangan dia yang dikatakan Franky? Bahwasanya ada seorang agen SIA yang ditempatkan di kelasnya? Jadi Luffy agen SIA?' batin Hancock.

"Ehm, student. Open your book in pages 104," ujar Hancock. Setelah itu, Hancock pun memulai pelajarannya.

'Tampaknya aku mengenal Sensei ini. Tapi, di mana, ya? Ah, ya! Aku ingat! Ini kan Neechan baik hati yang menolongku sangat aku terjatuh dari sepedaku saat aku berumur tujuh tahun! Tidak, setelah itu aku sering bertemu dengannya. Entah itu di cafe atau di di tempat lainnya. Bahkan pertemuan terakhir kami adalah di taman itu, saat aku berumur lima belas tahun. Dan saat itu aku merasa bahwa aku... Sudahlah, apa sih yang kupikirkan. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan seperti yang dibilang Ace tadi pagi, ada SJA yang menyamar jadi guru. Dan yang dimaksud Ace adalah Hancock?' batin Luffy.

"Ehm, Monkey d. LUFFY!" teriak Hancock.

"Ah ya. Ada apa Sensei?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Kau ini mendengarkan penjelasan saya atau tidak? Dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu! Kau ini melamunkan siapa sih? Sudah, jangan melamun lagi dan perhatikan saya!" cerocos Hancock.

"Hai, Sensei!"

Setelah itu, Hancock kembali menjelaskan.

**Skip Time**

"Anak-anak cukup sekian hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya. Mengerti?" ujar Hancock sambil membereskan map-mapnya.

"Hai, Sensei!"

"Ya sudah. Saya permisi dulu. Ohayou gozaimasu," ujar Hancock. Setelah itu, Hancock pun keluar dari kelas dan pergi menuju ruang guru.

"Ohayou gozaimasu mo!"

"Hoy, Vivi!" panggil Margaret.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vivi.

"Hari ini sensei yang mengajar tidak masuk kan?" tanya Margaret.

"Ya kau benar. Itu artinya, kita bebas!" seru Vivi.

"Hey, aku mau tanya," ujar Luffy yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"Kata kalian guru pelajaran matematika hari ini tidak masuk, ya?" tanya Luffy.

"Ya benar" ujar mereka berdua kompak –lagi.

"Ehm, ehm" ujar suara seseorang di intercom –yang sekaligus ada CCTVnya.

"Kepada Monkey D. Luffy dari kelas XI B, ditunggu di ruang guru. Sekali lagi, kepada Monkey D. Luffy dari kelas XI B, ditunggu di ruang guru" ujar intercom (?) tersebut mengakhiri.

"Kau dipanggil tuh!" ujar Margaret.

"Ya," ujar Luffy sambil beranjak. Setelah itu, Luffy pun segera pergi ke ruang guru.

Sesampainya di sana..

"Monkey D. Luffy?" tanya Tashigi.

"Ya, saya," ujar Luffy.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Hancock-san. Mejanya di ujung sana," ujar Tashigi sambil menunjuk meja yang dimaksud, "lepas topimu."

"Ya," ujar Luffy sambil menuju meja yang dimaksud dan melepas topinya. Setelah Tashigi keluar ruangan, Luffy memasang kembali (?) topi jerami tercintanya (?).

"Ada apa, Hancock-sensei?" tanya Luffy ketika sudah sampai di meja Hancock.

"Begini, langsung saja. Kau SIA agen, kan?" tanya Hancock to the point.

"Ya, kau sendiri adalah SJA agen, kan?" tanya Luffy balik.

"Hn. Tujuan kita sama. Kita di sini untuk memata-matai 'Nevertari Vivi'. Jadi aku harap kau dapat bekerja sama denganku," ujar Hancock.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ujar Luffy.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hancock.

"Apakah kau adalah Boa Hancock sungguhan? Boa Hancock yang pernah menolongku saat aku jatuh dari sepeda saat aku berumur tujuh tahun? Dan mulai saat itu kita jadi sering bertemu sampai pada pertemuan terakhir kita di taman itu saat umurku lima belas tahun?" tanya Luffy panjang lebar.

"Kau mengingatnya? Ya, kau benar aku adalah Boa Hancock yang kau maksud, Luffy," ujar Hancock lembut.

"Tak kusangka aku dapat bertemu denganmu di sini," ujar Luffy.

"Ehm, apa pulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," tanya Hancock dengan wajah yang blushing.

"Ehm, boleh. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu juga," ujar Luffy sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Luffy yang begitu manis, Hancock tak dapat mengendalikan diri dan pingsan.

"Hancock-sensei!"

.

"Ehm, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luffy saat mereka telah sampai di cafe tak jauh dari sekolah dengan kata lain cafenya Nami.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang Vivi lakukan hari ini," ujar Hancock serius.

"Seperti orang pada umunya. Tapi, yang aku lihat tadi tak ada gerakan mencurigakan," ujar Luffy.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan siang? Aku yang traktir deh!" ujar Hancock.

"Pelayan!" panggil Hancock.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar pelayan tersebut yang tak lain dak tak bukan adalah Nami.

"Ehm, aku pesan seporsi sushi. Kau Luffy?' tanya Hancock.

"Aku mau seporsi sushi, sashimi, spagetti, fried chikken, dan macaroni panggang," ujar Luffy. Alhasil Nami dan Hancock pun bersweatdropped ria karena permintaan Luffy yang 'wow'.

"Ehm, baiklah. Akan saya antarkan," ujar Nami, sebelum pergi Nami membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hancock, "agen Luffy?"

"Ya," ujar Hancock singkat. Setelah itu Nami pun menjauh pergi ke arah dapur.

"Luffy, kau selalu makan dengan porsi sebanyak itu?" tanya Hancock setelah Nami pergi.

"Ya, tapi biasanya lebih banyak, sih," ujar Luffy enteng.

"Oh, ha ha ha," tawa datar Hancock. Tiba-tiba Hancock mendapat panggilan dari Nami.

"Hancock, ada orang mencurigakan arah jam sembilan. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini bersama agen Luffy" ujar Nami, "aku takut sebenarnya dia itu anggota BW. Sebab dari dua jam yang lalu, dia terus mondar-mandir dan selalu melihat jam. Saat kau datang bersama agen Luffy, dia memperhatikan kalian dengan tatapan tajam."

"Ehm, baiklah," ujar Hancock.

"Luffy, kita makan di tempat lain saja, ya?" bujuk Hancock.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luffy.

"Kau tidak lihat orang itu? Semenjak kita masuk, dia terus memperhatikan kita. Terlebih lagi, ini kan tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh BW," ujar Hancock cemas.

"Oh, ya? Baiklah" ujar Luffy menurut *tumben*.

Setelah itu, Hancock dan Luffy pun keluar dari cafe tersebut dan seperti yang sudah diduga, orang tersebut mengikuti mereka.

"Hancock, ayo kita harus cepat!" seru Luffy sambil menggandeng tangan Hancock.

"Ya, ayo!" seru Hancock. Setelah sampai di parkiran, mereka segera menaiki mobil dan pergi melaju. Orang tersebut pun ternyata menaiki mobilnya dan mengejar mereka berdua. Hancock pun segera menambah laju mobilnya dan segera masuk ke jalan utama. Ternyata tak disangka juga, orang tersebut mengikuti mereka sambil berusaha menembak mereka.

"Kyaa!" seru Hancock.

"Kau fokus saja menyetir! Aku akan membalasnya!" seru Luffy sambil melihat spion dan mulai menembak.

"Kau bisa menembak hanya dengan melihat spion?" tanya Hancock kagum.

"Ya, sudah kau menyetir saja! Arahkan mobil ini ke tempat yang sepi!" perintah Luffy.

"Hai!"

Setelah itu, Hancock pun berusaha membelokkan mobilnya ke arah sepi. Tapi, itu tentu saja tak mudah, mengingat mereka kini sedang berada di jalan raya dan tentu saja mereka tidak ingin terjadi baku tembak yang merugikan masyarakat.

"Hancock! Tukar tempat duduk! Aku yang akan menyetir!" ujar Luffy. Setelah itu, mereka bertukar posisi dengan cepat lalu memotong jalan dan mobil mereka pun masuk ke dalam terowongan.

"Luffy, kita harus menjauh! Aku akan menembak mobil tersebut!" perintah Hancock.

"Baik!" ujar Luffy sambil menambah laju mobilnya dan membuka atap. Setelah itu, Hancock telah bersiap, tapi ternyata orang tersebut menembak Hancock lebih dulu dan alhasil lengan kanannya tergores peluru.

"Aww," ujar Hancock sambil menahan perih.

"Hancock! Daijobu ka?" tanya Luffy.

"I'm okay!". Setelah itu, satu peluru yang keluar dari revolver milik Hancock pun tepat mengenai mobil tersebut dan..

DUARR!

Terjadi ledakan besar di dalam terowongan. Untung saja di terowongan tersebut hanya ada mobil mereka berdua. Luffy pun semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah keluar dari terowongan.

"Luffy, apa tidak ada yang melihat kita?" tanya Hancock khawatir.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak ada" ujar Luffy sambil menutup atap, "sekarang kita akan ke mana?"

"Ehm, terserah kau saja," ujar Hancock sambil tersenyum manis. Luffy yang melihat senyuman itu merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat makan? Aku lapar Hancock," ujar Luffy dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Ok!" ujar Hancock.

"Kalau begitu, pegangan Hancock!" ujar Luffy sambil menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya –ups, ini kan mobil Hancock-.

"Kyaa!"

.

"Ehm, enak sekali makanannya! Terima kasih Hancock!" ujar Luffy sambil melahap cepat fried chiken di hadapannya.

"Ah iya, iya. Kau ini masih seperti anak kecil ya, Luffy! Kau masih seperti Luffy yang aku temui dulu," ujar Hancock tersenyum dengan penuh makna. Oh, tidak! Kali ini sepertinya Luffy memang harus ke dokter jantung.

"Gomen sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu. Umurmu sekarang berapa Hancock?" tanya Luffy hati-hati *apakah di chapter ini Luffy OOC?*

"Eh, tumben sekali kau menanyakannya. Umurku sekarang tiga puluh satu tahun, memangnya kenapa?" ujar Hancock.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," ujar Luffy memelan.

'Umur yang terpaut sangat jauh. Bahkan Hancock lebih tinggi dariku. Hah..,' batin Luffy.

"Umurmu berapa Luffy?" tanya Hancock.

"Sembilan belas tahun," ujar Luffy singkat sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi makannya," ujar Hancock.

.

"Wah, arigatou Hancock! Kau mau mengantarkanku sampai apartementku!" seru Luffy saat turun dari mobil.

"Ah, kau ini berlebihan. Tidak, kebetulan kita searah," ujar Hancock.

"Ya sudah, ya Luffy! Aku pulang dulu. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam. Jangan lupa belajar dan mengerjakan PR dariku. Bye, Luffy!" ujar Hancock sambil kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Bye juga Hancock!" seru Luffy sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luffy masuk ke dalam gedung apartementnya dengan suasana hati yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Senang? Tidak. Lebih tepatnya bahagia. Yah, bahagia. Setelah menaiki lift, dia langusng mausk ke dalam apartementnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak melihat Zoro ataupun Sanji di ruang tengah. Kalau Sanji mungkin saja masih bekerja, nah kalau Zoro? Mungkin ketiduran.

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju, Luffy pun mengambil buku pelajarannya dan mulai mengerjakan PR dari Hancock. Tetapi...

"Waaa! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" seru Luffy frustasi.

**Tsuzuku**

**Malah makin aneh. Crimenya sama sekali ga berasa. Saya juga pusing. _**

**Okay, next chapter: Sanji x Nami**

**Ga usah basa-basi lagi,**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
